Et si on faisait un autre enfant
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: vous vous souvenez des aventures de notre cher couple ? eh bien voici la suite 4 ans après , pile au moment de campus life! que va-t-il se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

Depuis que j'ai quitté Sweet Amoris tout a changé, ma vie professionnelle, ma vie personnelle et mes amis. On a tous pris des chemins divers après avoir eu le bac.

Marine a quitté Priya car elle devait déménagé loin d'ici , Rosa a emménagé avec Leigh, j'ai poursuivi mon rêve de devenir rock star, Nath s'est engagé dans je ne sais qu'elle réseau dangereux et Ambre est devenue l'égérie de tous les magasins de la ville (elle a également changé de caractère). Mes groupies pensent tout savoir de moi mais elles ignorent encore beaucoup de choses et je vais vous le montrer.

Après être rentrée de l'une de mes tournées ,je rentre dans mon nouvel appart' rejoindre mon mec et une petite boule violette à trois couettes brunes me fonce dessus pour m'accueillir.  
Ouch! :" Salut Tom pousse !  
-Papa!  
\- Comment ça va Lilianna ?  
\- bien à l'école j'ai fait un lion et j'ai joué à la corde à sauter avec Marion!  
-Whoaa qu'elle fantastique journée. Viens me la racontée dans le salon" Et oui j'ai un môme , enfin plus précisément une fille de 4 ans.

Bon remettons les pendules à l'heure pour ceux qui vivent dans une grotte , la dernière année de lycée a été très intense j'ai draguée celui que je suis censée détester , au final on est sortis ensemble et comme une chose bizarre n'arrive jamais seule je ne sais pas par quel sorcellerie mon mec s'est retrouvé en cloque de moi,puis après s'être encore fait battre par son bâtard de père il a fuit avec moi (c'était mon idée) et j'en ai parlé aux services sociaux bah oui c'est mon mec quand même. Bon il m'a fait la gueule pendant plusieurs semaines et à la fin de notre année notre fille Lilianna est née et on est devenu père.

Voilà vous avez tout retenus ? Par ce que j'ai la flemme de ré expliquer s'il y a des retardataires.

Bon bref où j'en étais , ah oui ma petite naine et moi nous nous dirigeons vers le salon où Nath nous attend malgré sa vie mouvementée, je l'embrasse vite fait et m'assoie dans mon canap' avec la naine sur les genoux. Cette petite est vraiment un mélange de nous deux , elle a mes cheveux naturels ,les yeux de son autre père et pour le visage c'est à la fois Nath et moi.


	2. Chapter 2

"zwing-zwing, zwing!" Je me réveille au son de la guitare pour enfants que nous avons offert à la naine pour son anniversaire. Je me lève un peu fatigué , des voix familières s'élèvent du salon:"

-Fais moins de bruit mon cœur papa dort dans la chambre.

-D'accord papa!

-Dis donc elle l'adore vraiment sa guitare!

-toi ça se voit que tu ne vient pas voir ta nièce tous les jours ricana nath elle y joue 7 jour / 7 depuis qu'on lui a offert et chaque fois on a droit à un concert privé.

-Bah écoute tu sais très bien que je veux vraiment passer plus de temps avec ma nièce adorée mais qu'avec le boulot c'est compliqué..

-oui je sais ne t'en fais pas e te taquinais un peu!

-Tiens la belle au bois dormant est réveillée!

-Fermez-la..."

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un café tandis que la mini rock star pleine d'énergie se colle à moi pour me dire bonjour. Je lui passe une main dans ses cheveux en souriant , j'ai beau paraître froid je suis quand même heureux de la petite famille que nous formons tous les trois. Nous aimerions qu'un nouveau membre s'ajoute à notre petit foyer et je ne parle pas d'un animal de compagnie, j'ai fait des test pour savoir si j'étais apte à porter un enfant moi aussi... Le résultat était positif ! Depuis on essaye de faire un autre enfant.

Je me joins à Nath et Ambre tandis que Liliana court autour de nous :" -salut vous êtes matinales?

-tu devrais le savoir mon cœur !

-Je voulais voir ma nièce adorée aujourd'hui et comme je n'ai pas de shooting ce week-end ce qui devient de plus en plus rare j'en ai profité!

-ah ! comment ça se passe ton boulot?

-bah écoute comme d'hab je fais des défilés, des shooting la vie de mannequin quoi! et toi?

\- J'ai pris une pause entre les concerts ça commençait à me saouler de ne pas voir ma famille et du coup on en profite pour essayer d'avoir un autre enfant!

-Ah oui Nath m'en a parlé . elle bu une gorgée de sa tasse de thé

-Ambre tu veux pas de petit gâteaux avec ton thé?

-Non merci Nath je dois faire attention à ma ligne , tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais ça devient flippant tu es carrément anorexique c'est pas bon Ambre ! répondirent en nath et Castiel en chœur

-je sais ce que je fais ne vous inquiétez pas."

Après avoir fini mon petit déj, je me fait une douche brûlante tandis que mon mec et ma futur belle -sœur joue avec notre fille dans sa chambre...


	3. Chapter 3

"zwing-zwing, zwing!" Je me réveille au son de la guitare pour enfants que nous avons offert à la naine pour son anniversaire. Je me lève un peu fatigué , des voix familières s'élèvent du salon:"

-Fais moins de bruit mon cœur papa dort dans la chambre.

-D'accord papa!

-Dis donc elle l'adore vraiment sa guitare!

-toi ça se voit que tu ne vient pas voir ta nièce tous les jours ricana nath elle y joue 7 jour / 7 depuis qu'on lui a offert et chaque fois on a droit à un concert privé.

-Bah écoute tu sais très bien que je veux vraiment passer plus de temps avec ma nièce adorée mais qu'avec le boulot c'est compliqué..

-oui je sais ne t'en fais pas e te taquinais un peu!

-Tiens la belle au bois dormant est réveillée!

-Fermez-la..."

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un café tandis que la mini rock star pleine d'énergie se colle à moi pour me dire bonjour. Je lui passe une main dans ses cheveux en souriant , j'ai beau paraître froid je suis quand même heureux de la petite famille que nous formons tous les trois. Nous aimerions qu'un nouveau membre s'ajoute à notre petit foyer et je ne parle pas d'un animal de compagnie, j'ai fait des test pour savoir si j'étais apte à porter un enfant moi aussi... Le résultat était positif ! Depuis on essaye de faire un autre enfant.

Je me joins à Nath et Ambre tandis que Liliana court autour de nous :" -salut vous êtes matinales?

-tu devrais le savoir mon cœur !

-Je voulais voir ma nièce adorée aujourd'hui et comme je n'ai pas de shooting ce week-end ce qui devient de plus en plus rare j'en ai profité!

-ah ! comment ça se passe ton boulot?

-bah écoute comme d'hab je fais des défilés, des shooting la vie de mannequin quoi! et toi?

\- J'ai pris une pause entre les concerts ça commençait à me saouler de ne pas voir ma famille et du coup on en profite pour essayer d'avoir un autre enfant!

-Ah oui Nath m'en a parlé . elle bu une gorgée de sa tasse de thé

-Ambre tu veux pas de petit gâteaux avec ton thé?

-Non merci Nath je dois faire attention à ma ligne , tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais ça devient flippant tu es carrément anorexique c'est pas bon Ambre ! répondirent en nath et Castiel en chœur

-je sais ce que je fais ne vous inquiétez pas."

Après avoir fini mon petit déj, je me fait une douche brûlante tandis que mon mec et ma futur belle -sœur joue avec notre fille dans sa chambre...


	4. Chapter 4

Le corps musclé par la boxe de Nath me chevauche entièrement, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être dominée dans nos rapports sexuels je suis plus le dominant. Mais pour avoir un deuxième enfant je suis prêt à tout.

Je sens ses deux doigts lubrifiés entre dans mon cul ce qui me procure un énorme plaisir, Je préfère ne pas montrer à Nath que j'apprécie ce qu'il me fait , je ne veux pas être faible devant lui et il le sait très bien:"

-dépêche toi là! j'ai pas tout mon temps pour faire ça!

-Ferme là et apprécie!"

Je me tais pendant qu'il lèche mon sexe de manière très sensuelle , j'ai limite envie de l'enculer sec mais je ne peux pas car c'est lui qui a le monopole sur moi. (Tu verras comment je vais t'en faire baver après ça le blond)

soudain je sens une masse que je connais entre mon anus c'est parti pour l'action! Avec des mouvements plutôt lents il me baise , c'est tellement plaisant je commence à gémir et lui aussi... (heureusement que notre chambre est bien isolée) Je l'encourage pour aller plus vite et les mouvement deviennent plus effrénés la chaleur monte au sein de mon torse c'est tellement bon que je bande bordel! Lui aussi ressent du plaisir son sexe a déjà gonflé à l'intérieur de mon orifice et je l'entends poussait des gémissements roques.

" Encore plus j'en veux encore plus!

-Calme tes hormones !

-ta gueule et travaille!"

Tous nos rapports sexuels ressemble à ça depuis notre relation , en fait on a beau s'aimer comme des fous , on garde notre ancienne rivalité de lycée en souvenir et on préfère être plutôt violent avec nous-même plutôt que mielleux comme les couples homos/hétéros clichés..

Awmh! Il a pris mon sexe sans que je sois prévenue alors qu'il est extrêmement dur , il commence à le branler frénétiquement j'en peux plus je suis au bord de l'extase je me tortille sous le plaisir et finir par jouir sur mon torse tout en me cambrant tellement c'est intense. Le retardataire vient jouir juste après moi et s'affaisse d'épuisement après s'être retirée.

"-Je t'aime...

-ouais ouais... moi aussi je t'aime ..."


	5. Chapter 5

Un mois est passé depuis notre soirée torride et je suis repartis faire des répètes avec Crowstorm Malgré les nausées . Eh oui car je suis bien enceint de 1 mois je vis un calvaire avec les nausées qui me secouent tous les jours , comment Nath a pu supporter ça pendant presque 5 mois? Heureusement avec son expérience de sa grossesse il me soutient énormément et m'a promis de me conseiller sur tout ce qui englobe de la grossesse. Par ce que Eh! j'étais que spectateur la dernière fois alors forcément je subissait pas toutes les hormones, les nausées/vomissements, les envies et aussi les coups du bébé dans le ventre (bon ça c'est pas encore pour tout de suite) etc...

Je chante les derniers tubes que mon groupe et moi avons enregistré en studio , quand soudain je m'arrête car je sens une nausée arrivée et cours immédiatement aux toilettes pour expulser tout le contenu de mon estomac , je tremble un peu j'ai des sueurs froides et des larmes qui apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux quand l'un de mes coéquipiers entre :

"- Bah dit donc vieux, Tu es vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais pas trop fait la fête hier soir? ricana-t'il

-Je suis enceint connard ! répondis-je en m'essuyant les coins de la bouche avec un bout de pq

\- Ah Alors vous remettez le couvert?

-Ouaip!

\- Bon bah félicitations vieux ! même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit ton homme qui porte l'alien!

-Merci mec ! mais non ce n'est pas possible il a déjà subi une grossesse alors faut bien que ce soit à mon tour maintenant!

-Ah Ok... et tu en es à quel mois ?

-1 mois"

Ce soir c'est enfin un nouveau concert au bar de la ville, Nath et Lil' sont venus m'écouter chanter. Pendant le concert j'aperçois un groupe de tête que je connais que trop biença fait tellement bizarre!

3eh on applaudis Crowstorm!" sous les applaudissement et les cris de mes groupies je rejoins ma mini-famille avec une Petite naine qui s'est déjà endormie dans les bras de son père depuis un bon bout de temps ...

"-Alors comment j'ai été?

-Génial comme toujours

tu serais pas un peu trop niais aujourd'hui?

-Oh ta gueule laisse moi apprécier"

"salut!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Salut!"

Je me retourne au son d'une voix familière que je n'avais plus entendu depuis 4 ans et vois ... Marine. ça alors!? C'est tellement surprenant de la voire ici après tant d'années sans aucune nouvelle d'elle, elle n'a pas tellement changé depuis toujours aussi petite habillée d'un t-hirt d'un de ses mangas préférés avec une sorte de psychopathe aux cheveux roses qui tranche quelque chose avec une hache (Nda : vous avez compris la référence x) ?) une sacoche "plateform 9 3/4" et des baskets avec une deux princesses dessus une avec une longue tresse africaine blanche et l'autre portant des nattes couleurs carottes. Ouais toujours aussi fans de ce genre de choses ... heureusement qu'elle n'a pas un t-shirt avec du Yaoi dessus comme elle l'appel , la seule chose qui a changé c'est qu'elle a prit un peu de poitrine :"

-Salut planche à pain!

-Euh tu sais que je ne suis plus si plate que ça quand même ?

-Ouais bien remarqué ! tu as fait quoi pour que ça pousse autant ? chirurgie ? médocs?

-Rien de tout ça j'ai simplement laissé pousser tout seul!

\- Je rentre faut que j'aille coucher la puce m'informe Nathaniel

-OK on se voit demain !

\- C'était Nath' ? pourquoi il ne reste pas avec toi ?

\- Oh par ce qu'il sait que vous êtes tous là et puis personne ne veut redevenir amis avec lui depuis un certains...

-Oh c'est dommage .. Bon ça te dit de venir prendre l'apéro avec le reste du groupe ?

\- Si tu veux, mais je reste pas longtemps!

Nous nous dirigeons vers le groupe de mes anciens Potes de lycée : Rosa,Alexy et Priya , puis nous nous installons près du bar. Tandis que tous les autres à part marine prennent de l'alcool j'en profite pour demander une limonade ce qui ne laisse personne indifférent:"

\- C'est bizarre Castiel , d'ahibtude tu es du genre à être le premier à prendre de la vodka ou autre boissons alcoolisées... S'exclama Rosa de manière interrogative

\- Ouaip bah maintenant faudre vous habituer à ça ! je sirote ma limonade pendant que les autres me regardent tels des merlans frits qui aurait vu une nageoire poussée au dessus de ma tête. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? vous êtes chelous à me regarder comme ça !

\- Bah c'est juste qu'on trouve ça bizarre...

-Raaah vous me faites chier ! bon voilà je suis enceint vous êtes contents?!

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! s'exprimèrent tous en chœur la bande de merlans frits qui m'observent depuis 5 minutes"


	7. Chapter 7

"-Nath!

-Mmmmh...

-Eh mec réveille toi!

-Quoi?!

-j'ai envie de cul!

-Encore !? Bon d'accord ..."

Le temps que Nath se réveil je prépare mes instruments car mes hormones me donnent envie de faire quelque chose de violent envers le corps du blond , ça a mis un peu de temps à Nath d'accepter de pratiquer ce genre de choses depuis ... Francis mais il s'est habituée et adore ça.

Je défais les vêtements de Nathaniel avec fougue lui laissant son caleçon et admire son torse et ses bras musclés d'un désir qui me consume. Je le pousse sur le lit afin de me retrouver au dessus de lui puis je sors des menottes du tiroir que je passe au poignet droit de se séduisant boxer.

Son torse si musclé me donne envie de mordre ses tétons et de le faire souffrir juste pour assouvir cette soif de plaisir sexuel. Je me penche face à lui pour croquer ne serait-ce que sa lèvre inférieur il gémit de plaisir , son souffle atteint mon nez que je hume en silence tandis qu'une goute de sang perle sur ma langue pendant que je l'introduit délicatement pour l'embrasser avec passion et le griffe au torse.c'est tellement bon ...

Je tiens plus ! je suis déjà dur comme un rocher faut que je le fasse souffrir .. désolé Nath l'envie est telle que je finis par le retourner sans prendre compte des menottes qui lui serrent le poignet puis enfonce mes doigts lubrifier dans l'entre chaud et humide de Nath , il gémit de plaisir ce doux sons m'excite encore plus...

introduisant mon sexe dans son entre plus tard de plus en plus serrée car ma virilité est de plus en plus grosse.. je fais des va et viens effréné en tirant ses cheveux en arrière :"

\- AH AAAAAH! Oui Castiel tu es tellement bon !

-Ferme là il y a la môme qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté!

\- Je peux pas m'empêcher de crier!

-Alors fais le en fermant la bouche!

-MMMMMH !MMMMH MMMMH§

-han han han han...MMMH ça vient."

Je finis par jouir à l'intérieur de lui sen serrant les fesses et me mordant la lèvre inférieur "putain que c'est bon..." je sais qu'il n'a pas encore joui alors je n'attends pas une seule seconde et le retourne pour lui enfiler un objet l'empêchant d'éjaculer son sexe est déjà si gros que ça bloque mais je réussis à le mettre.

Il est si choux quand il met ses doigts dans la bouche pour ne pas crier de plaisir , je frotte mon torse sur l'engin voyant que ça donne effet car il se trotille dans tous les ens je frotte de plus en plus vite et j'entends un "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMh!" suivit d'un liquide chaud apparait sur slip noir montrant que Nath a enfin éjaculer à L'intérieur.

je le détache et l'embrasse sur le front

"Je t'aime..."


	8. Chapter 8

J'en suis à mon 3 ème mois de grossesse , mon ventre commence déjà à s'arrondir on dirait que je suis constipé depuis 3 semaines... Oui vous vous demandez sûrement si j'ai l'air de vouloir cet enfant au vu de tout ce que je dis mais je vous rassure là-dessus je veux cet enfant plus que tout au monde c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre.

Assis dans mon canapé à regarder une vidéo de "parlons peu, parlons cul" sur les comtes de fées je pleure de rire mais littéralement, c'est dingue ce que font les hormones sur nos émotions quand je suis heureux je rayonne , quand je suis énervé je fais la gueule à tout le monde et le moindre truc mignon ou triste me met la larme à l'œil. Je me demande comment Nath arrive à me supporter , même si je sais qu'il est déjà tombé enceinte et que quand j'ai dû le supporter durant 7 mois comme ça j'étais souvent à deux doigts de craquer, il doit sûrement être dans le même cas que j'étais i ans. Pourtant il prend soin de moi tous les jours , je l'aime ce mec , mais qu'il est faible!

Il y a pas longtemps quelque chose à bouger (non pas le bébé) mais comment l'expliquer , Rosa m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte c'est merveilleux on se soutiendra en tant que personnes à l'air aux anges et super heureux d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'est devenu mon ancien meilleur pote Lysandre tout ce dont je suis au courant c'est qu'il a repris la ferme de ses parents après leurs morts je l'imagine lunaire comme il est entrain de ratisser des champs ça doit être un spectacle très ... étrange à voir.

revenons au présent, tranquillement assis sur notre canapé du salon tandis que mon beau nath me prépare mon petit déj' et que Lil' joue à ses poupées lolirock devant moi notre journée ne pu pas se passait si mieux, si seulement on avait pas eu une visite surprise. La sonnette de la maison retentit et Nath se dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir à l'invité mystère:"

-PAPA?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"-PAPA?!"

Quoi?! Francis ici! Ce père indigne qui a battu Nathaniel pendant toute son enfance à notre porte?! ça je ne l'accepterait pas! je dois à tout prix protéger Nath et ma fille de ce monstre!

Je m'approche de l'entrée pour surveiller qu'il ne se passe rien d'inacceptable et écoute la conversation :"

\- Bonjour fils.

-Bonjour... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton je suis ton père !

\- Tu es mon père certes mais je n'ai plus peur de toi depuis que je me suis fait émanciper et que je fais de la boxe je n'ai plus peur du monstre que tu ais d'ailleurs tu as une interdiction de me toucher tu le sais.

-Je le sais bien.

-Donc je réitère ma question qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

\- J'ai entendu de la part de ta mère certaines informations à ton sujet .

-Pa' c'est qui lui"

Merde Lilianna j'avais pas fait attention qu'elle s'était mise derrière moi pour écouter , Nath me regard d'un air affolé et un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage de Francis, je sens que c'est pas bon j'ai envie de lui arracher cette bouche de sa figure de salaud!

" -C'est donc vrai, tu as un gosse et tu es une pédale.

-Pardon?!

-Tu as bien entendu. j'aimerais faire connaissance avec ma petite fille et son deuxièeme père.

-NON!

-Qui me hurle dessus comme ça!

\- Le deuxième père de cet enfant . vous me reconnaissez pas ? je suis Castiel ! c'est moi qui ait fait émanciper Nath pour le libérer de vos sales pattes de lâche !

-Toi.

-Oui moi! je vous interdis de toucher à un seul cheveux de Nath et de ma fille vous êtes un déchet toxique pour notre famille partez!

-Adieu père. "

Après avoir claqué la porte au nez de Francis je prends Ntahaniel tendrement dans les bras car je le vois trembler de tous ses membres...

"-chuuut chuut amour.. c'est fini

-c'est ...c'est à cause de lui que je suis devenu comme ça...

-calme je suis là ...

-eh si j'étais aussi un mauvais père pour nos enfants?

-ce n'est pas le cas , tu n'est pas comme lui et tu ne seras jamais comme lui...

-pa'"

notre petite fille nous enlacent les jambes de sa petite taille et nous finissons cette rude soirée autour d'un énorme câlin à trois...


	10. chapter 10

p data-p-id="27242c56e54f0352eba2bfa954abb920"Je venais de rentrer dans mon deuxième trimestre , la venue de Francis nous a un chamboulés pendant de longs jours. Nous avons tenus Ambre au courant de la venue de son père je me souviens encore de sa réaction après tout entre jumeaux Nath et Ambre ce sont toujours autant protégé../p  
p data-p-id="8d18f26f4d1956048082614b1d76201f"emstrongFlash back /strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="ec0d3029854a6345fac0919140854dad""- Putain je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'il ose revenir après tout ce qu'il t'a fais durant toutes ces années!/p  
p data-p-id="3e5084e5f9023deb31d3316d34e6e1ff"-Ambre ... répliqua Nathaniel à demis-mots encore sous le choque/p  
p data-p-id="c377469790904778860691eb055bde3c"-Nath Ambre a raison ! Ce mec est la pire des enculés de la terre vu tout ce qu'il t'as fais subir et là il ose revenir soit-disant pour rencontrer sa petite fille?! Non mais quels enflure !/p  
p data-p-id="5c064860fc2714f0d07e7d93722b8373"- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un enculé... il est pas du genre à se faire prendre.../p  
p data-p-id="0ad6a29b6c830e7fb3188dbf0b487150"-Ah moi je veux pas imaginer eurk !/p  
p data-p-id="57c8c8a01457c1ab60f23768ea5f974c"-Sérieusement c'est à ça que vous pensez "imaginer votre père se faire enculer par des baracks musclés"?! c'est pas le sujet!/p  
p data-p-id="8754a25fd84b5c766358aecf314402ee"- C'est vrai t'as raison Castiel, le sujet le plus important est le fait qu'il ait osé vous approcher Nath et Lil'./p  
p data-p-id="f3805c2674d7efc543c66dd7d804807a"- Je me souviens encore de son sourire sadique qui me donne envie de le tuer!/p  
p data-p-id="ee420cc4ceaeeec3102fcaff664856b4"-Cas' calme toi j'ai pas envie que notre fille voit son deuxième père en prison et qu'il accouche de notre enfant dans une cellule d'à peine 5m² !/p  
p data-p-id="8e23f173baf1c2ca2b756076d0796f1c"-Mouais..."/p  
p data-p-id="1f58c03f5fcb55f1712207e2fba86b9b"'fin bref après cette soirée apéro avec Ambre nous avons essayé de continuer notre petite vie tranquille sans penser une seule seconde à l'enflure de Francis... Aujourd'hui j'en étais à mon 5ème mois de Grossesse , le ventre toujours aussi gonflé (dans pas longtemps je ressemblerai à une baleine je serais aussi visible qu'un camion lors de mes concerts ! géniaaal...) nous avons rendez-vous pour une écho afin de savoir si tout se passe bien./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="4fcc9fda11c4ae20c768b14c30a6956c"Après avoir déposé Lil' chez sa tante nous nous sommes dirigés à notre rendez-vous avec l'ancien médecin qui suivait Nath i ans , je m'installe et enlève mon pull tandis qu'il dépose ce liquide froid et l'échographe sur mon ventre arrondi... entendre le cœur du bébé fait un peu bizarre je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser j'ai un petit fragile à côté de moi qui pleure depuis le début (halala qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ..?):"/p  
p data-p-id="694f082a8b88f672fe35fcf8cde3088e"- Bien le fœtus à l'air plutôt en bonne santé , malgré son faible poids mais à 5 mois de grossesse c'est tout à fait normal en espérant qu'au neuvième mois il sera un peu plus gros. Comme d'habitude éviter tout stress jeune homme même si vous êtes bien spur la star du pays... bon Vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé?/p  
p data-p-id="8aa51e6f5a49225dda0fe45fcd0d7160"-Oui ! répondons nous en chœur /p  
p data-p-id="f980ed8002b7720e7551d6c7177c4fdc"- Eh bien.../p  
p data-p-id="92018573fe6d66a408a15d415752b7f8"c'est un Garçon."/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Mes sucrettes comme vous l'avez lus dans le dernier chapitre notre cher couple attends un garçons alors j'aimerais que les prénoms du garçon soit décidés ensemble je vais vous proposer plusieurs idées de prénoms et vous me direz lequel vous préférez ! à vos votes !

idée n°1: Gabriel, Alexy, Lysandre

idée n°2: Celestin, Sacha,Hyun

idée n°3Nathanael ,Nils , Morgan

idée n°4: Nathan, Alan,Lilian


End file.
